


Secrets

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Breastfeeding, Caregiver! Sebastian Stan, Gen, Little! Chris Evans, Littles and Caretakers, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: Chris has a secret part of him in a world that controls people like him. Takes place when they're promoting Civil War.





	1. Heart

"Pease. Pease." Chris sobbed, curling in a ball. He was so close to slipping. His last girlfriend had dumped him abruptly and he hadn't dropped in months due to the press tour.

A fan at a meet-n-greet had asked some invasive questions that had bothered Chris more than he let on. He had found a dark corner when he felt the familiar signs of him dropping into Little-Space. He had hidden his classification since he found out at 15 that he was a Little, he couldn't let people find out now after everyone knew him as a Neutral.

He'd be made a mockery of and be forced to get a caregiver or provided a government one. They weren't as nice as ones who were chosen by the Little. The government Caregivers were paid to keep the Little alive and that was about it.

"Oh, Baby." A gentle female voice murmured, causing his eyes to snap open in panic. "Shh. I won't tell. You look like you need this."

He sniffled pitifully, knowing he couldn't age up while this upset. He had poor control when his emotions went haywire, usually manifesting in him scraping his nails along his thighs when anxious.

"Pease." He'd wet himself at some point without realizing. He didn't know what he was asking for yet but he needed it.

"Let's go somewhere more comfy, okay?" The brunette caretaker got him to his feet very carefully.

"Yeth." He lisped around the thumb in his mouth, holding her hand while he led the way to his hotel room.

"Can you open the door, baby?" The brunette prompted, smiling when he did as asked. "Good job, honey!"

Chris blushed, shutting the door behind them and then whimpering as he realized he was wet. His pretty blue eyes teared up quickly, breath catching in his throat as he got upset.

"Aw no, Baby. Shh. Don't cry." The girl was quick to soothe, hugging the Little closely. "How about a nice bath and then dinner?"

" 'Uddles?" Chris asked hopefully, looking pitiful with still wet eyes and a blotchy face from crying.

"Cuddles for as long as you want." Kayla wondered how Chris has slipped through the cracks during classification registration.

"F'eva." He spoke solemnly and then started to panic once more as she went to let go to start the bath. "No go!"

"Baby, can you relax for me? I just need to get the tub set up. Can you get out some jammies and protection?" Kayla soothed again, smoothing her hand through his hair. Chris nodded hesitantly, looking anxious as he let go and shuffled over to a plain bag. He removed footie pajamas, a puffy diaper with cute penguins on it and other changing supplies before going into the bathroom. "Good boy! Doing so good for me, Chris. Let's get you in the tub, my boy."

"Otay, Mama." Chris' eyes got wide as he realized what he said. "Sowwy! Sowwy! No mad, Pease! Pease!" He pleaded, dropping down.

"Oh, honey. I'm not mad." She knelt next to the Little, drawing him into her lap and stroking his hair. "We can talk about it later. But you can call me Mama if you want, Chris."

"Pease." Chris nodded, nuzzling into the woman and sighing softly.

"Can Mama get her baby undressed and in the tub?" Kayla smiled, eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Uh huh." Chris crawled off her lap and helped her to undress him, blushing shyly when he was naked. His body was completely hairless, skin smooth like a baby's.

"In the tub you go." Kayla helped him in, using the baby shampoo he had brought to her and washing his hair lovingly. She made sure none of the soap dripped into his eyes, pressing her lips to his forehead once his hair was clean. Her movements were gentle yet efficient, cleaning him of sweat and urine while distracting him with conversation.

"Ou' pease?" Chris whined, lifting his arms up.

"One second. I need to grab a towel." Kayla shuffled to the towel rack and got a towel, returning to the whimpering Little. "Oh, I know. Shh, Sweetheart. Mama will dry you off." It was easy for her to slip into caregiver mode.

She got him from the tub, wrapping the sweet Little in the towel and brought him to the bedroom of the suite. She laid the towel down first before lowering Chris to lay on it, using a separate towel to finish drying her boy. Her hands gently parted his legs after sliding a diaper under him, pulling the front up before powdering him thoroughly to prevent a rash.

"Hungy." The Little whined, squirming slightly as the diaper was taped up. He was helped into an upright position before being put into his favorite footie pajamas.

"I'll get some food, baby. Just be patient for me, okay?" Kayla neatened his hair with her fingers before pulling out a set of comfortable shorts from the bag she had been carrying. She was always prepared in case of emergency. The brunette changed in front of the Little, knowing he was too small to really care. She sat next to him on the bed, calling room service and getting two bowls of soup and a plate of grilled cheese.


	2. Hearth

Sebastian Stan was wandering around, exploring the hotel and taking selfies for his Instagram. He paused, leaning against a wall and texting Chris Hemsworth to see if he's seen Chris Evans.

"Mr. Stan! I'm sorry to bother you but I'm worried about Mr. Evans." A hotel worker stopped in front of him. "He looked quite upset earlier and disappeared but then he went off somewhere with a woman."

"I'll go check on him. Thank you for letting me know." Sebastian nodded before heading to the elevators, getting in and pressing the button for the 6th floor where Chris' room was. He stopped outside of the room, taking a deep breath and then knocking. He received no answer but he persisted, knocking again and then twisted the handle.

The door opened, not shut properly from when it was last opened. He slipped inside, hearing a female voice singing a song from Brave.  _'Into the open air'_  His brain supplied helpfully. The brunet made his way towards the sound, carefully opening the closed bedroom door.

He stopped short at the sight of Chris laying in some girl's lap and nursing from her. His mind froze, unable to process what he was seeing. The girl singing shot him a dirty look, like he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near them.

She finished her song, Chris sound asleep with her nipple still in his mouth. "You will not be telling anyone what you've seen here."

"What am I seeing?" Sebastian sat on the edge of the low dresser. "Cause it sure as hell looks like Chris is secretly a Little. Which is crazy, right? I'm just going crazy."

"Nope. You aren't." Kayla shook her head, tucking the blanket more around Chris. "You don't have any right to say anything though. He doesn't want people to know."

"I wouldn't say anything. He's my best friend!" Sebastian sounded offended that she would even think he would reveal his friend's secret. "I just... I don't understand where you come into this."

"I found him. He was dropping into Little-Space. So I brought him back here and well, here we are." Kayla shrugged, stroking Chris' dyed blond hair. "He needed a caregiver and he's got one now. If he agrees when he's Big. Little Chrissy likes me very much." She spoke fondly of the Little.

"Fuck... It was that one fan. It had to be." Sebastian frowned. "This one dude was being super obnoxious and invasive. Chris didn't seem to want to answer and Mackie and Robert shut the guy down."

"Poor Baby..." Kayla frowned also, squeezing the Little carefully. "And it also seemed like he hadn't dropped in months either. Probably from his schedule."

"Yeah..." Sebastian yawned slightly.

"You wanna stay here? The couch is a fold out bed and there's extra blankets and pillows." Kayla offered. "And you could borrow some of Chris' clothes too."

"Sure." He nodded, biting his lip as he shuffled in place. His blue eyes watched the caregiver shifted Chris from her lap and then handed him some clothes before pointing him to the bathroom. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kayla smiled at him before tucking Chris under the covers again and straightened her bra and shirt.

Sebastian went off and changed, thinking back on all the times he's seen Chris undressed and simply brushed off the lack of body hair. All the little oddities he had seen suddenly clicked into place and made the whole picture except a key part. Why had Chris hid it?

"Seb? You okay?" Kayla asked from the other side of the door, worry coloring her tone.

"I'm okay." He called back and finished changing.

"The couch bed is made up for you. There's extra blankets in the closet if you need more." She hovered, looking worried still. Caregiver mode was still in place and it made her want to care for everyone.

"Thank you again." He hesitantly hugged her, breathing in a fruity yet chocolatey scent that relaxed him. He was firmly a caregiver but he had to admit that he liked how she worried. "Night. I texted Mackie and told him that Chris and I came down with a stomach bug so we have the next two days off."

"Okay. Thank you for that. Chris really needs this." She squeezed him lightly before stepping back and going to lay next to Chris.

He left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him and smiling at the proverbial nest she had made for him on the couch. She had apparently heard about his aversion to coldness and piled blankets on the couch.


	3. Help

Chris snuggled into the warmth around him, mouth latching to a nipple without opening his eyes. His body was moving on autopilot, Little Brain currently in control still. His forehead scrunched as his cheek was touched, distracting him from the sweet liquid he was drinking.

"Chris, Sweetheart." His Mama's voice caught his attention, eyes fluttering open to peer at her from under his lashes. She smiled at him, stroking over his furrowed brow as he hummed in discontent. "It's okay, Baby. I was just checking if you were awake."

"Mm." He mumbled, settling back into his comfortable nursing position and closing his eyes again. He'd need a change soon, diaper damp already and going to leak if he went more than once more.

She let him nurse for a bit, shifting away when he whined and tried to move to the other side of her chest. "Not yet, baby. I need to change you first."

"Mama." Chris whined, opening his eyes again as he was dislodged from his comfortable spot. She shushed him, rubbing his cheek and then got up. She grabbed another puffy diaper and the wipes and powder.

He whimpered at the cold air on his genitals, gripping the blankets as he was cleaned up. His Mama was efficient in the changing of his diaper, taking no more than three minutes yet made sure he was clean and powdered properly.

"You've got a visitor, Honey Bee." Kayla smiled at Chris, raspberrying his belly. The Little giggled, wriggling at the ticklish sensation.

"Vi'tor?" He questioned, squirming his way back into Mama's lap. He curled as much as he could, tucking his head into the crook of her neck.

"Yes, a visitor. Sebastian has come to see you. You like Sebby, don't you?" Kayla rubbed his belly, smiling at his baby soft skin.

"Sebby wan' see Chrissy?" Chris sounded so confused. Being near Sebastian had always relaxed him, the Romanian's soothing personality somehow made Chris feel in control.

"Yes, he does. Sebby would love to see you. He's in the living room sleeping though so we need to wait a bit longer." She kissed Chris on the forehead, squeezing her boy tighter.

"Drin' now?" He wanted to go back to nursing.

"Sure, Baby." She scooted to the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard again and helping him into a comfortable position. He latched on quickly, breath hitching slightly as he nursed. "My sweet boy. Mama will take care of you."

Chris locked eyes with her, one hand playing with a lock of her hair as he suckled. He was warm and content, calmer than he had been in ages. He had soft jammies and a diaper on, milk in his belly, and a gentle caregiver to hold him. Chris was the epitome of happiness right now.

Sebastian knocked lightly on the door, waiting until he was called in and smiled at what he saw. Chris was nursing again and looking happy while Kayla cradled the Little lovingly. "Hey, you two."

"Hey, Seb. Why don't you sit down with us?" Kayla smiled at him, squeezing Chris again. Sebastian sat next to her, pulling Chris' legs into his lap. Chris stopped playing with her hair and snagged Sebastian's shirt sleeve instead, gripping the fabric to keep the man close to them.

"Hey, Chrissy." Sebastian squeezed Chris' knee where his hand rested. "You doing okay?"

Chris paused in his nursing, humming in response to the question. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers, taking in the feeling before returning to just squeezing it.

"He seemed happy that you wanted to see him." Kayla spoke, shifting Chris who had actually finished nursing and was essentially just using her as a pacifier at this point. "Baby, say hi to Sebby."

"Hi." Chris looked disgruntled at being dislodged from her nipple.

"Hey, Chrissy." Sebastian smiled at the pouty boy. "You having fun cuddling?"

"Mhm. Cuddle too." Chris demanded, wriggling between the two and holding onto both of them.

"Cuddling sounds very fun." Sebastian soothed, wrapping an arm around Chris and resting his hand on Kayla's back.

"We can cuddle for a bit but then it's time for breakfast." Kayla spoke firmly. "You're Mama's growing boy and you need lots of food. And Sebby's a big guy too so he needs to eat."

"Mama too." Chris hummed, nuzzling his head against her shoulder.

"Yes, Mama too. We'll all have breakfast." She agreed, smiling.

"I'll probably run to my room and get some clean clothes too." Sebastian added but startled at Chris' ear piercing wail. "What's the matter?"

"No go! No lea' Chrissy!" Chris wailed loudly.

"I'll only be gone a few minutes, Chris. Not too long." Sebastian soothed, stroking Chris' cheek.

"How about this?" Kayla spoke over the Little's furious wails. "We FaceTime Sebby while he goes to his room. Then you can see him and know he's coming back."

"Look, Chrissy." Sebastian held up his phone and started a FaceTime with Chris' phone that Kayla answered. "You can see me the whole time."

Chris sniffled pitifully but let go of Sebastian, watching the man stand and then immediately sticking his face in front of the phone once Sebastian left the room. Sebastian talked to him the whole time as he walked and while he packed a bag of his stuff to stay in Chris' hotel room for the time being. He had taken Kayla's hotel room key and made a stop there to grab her still packed bag, locking the room up after and returning.


	4. Here

The trio spent the day cuddled up and watched movies like Moana and Brave, choosing to skip Frozen when Chris started crying at it even being mentioned. Sebastian had felt bad about that. They had a big breakfast, Sebastian talking to the room service guy briefly about extra privacy.

Chris was currently curled up between the two caregivers, sucking on a pacifier as he napped. His cheeks were pink, his hair was damp with sweat so they carefully worked together on stripping him from his pajamas and left him in his diaper.

He was an anomaly with his height and weight. Most Littles were on the shorter side and weighed less accordingly, keeping their childlike features. Occasionally some Little would differ but not as much as Chris except for a very rare few.

Kayla felt how Chris buried his face in her side, hugging one of her legs tightly. "Seb?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian was posting an Instagram photo of the movie on TV, saying he had a nasty stomach bug and was spending the day in bed.

"Do you think Chris will want us to keep taking care of him? When he's Big and can make the decision?" She spoke lowly, stroking Chris' dyed blond hair again.

"I hope so. But I do think he'll be mortified when he ages up and realizes he's been found out. Well more so on my end." Sebastian posted it and then slung his arm around her shoulders. "But we'll talk to him and reassure him."

"I want to keep taking care of him. He's so sweet and precious and it only makes me feel upset thinking about anyone else besides you and I taking care of him." She admitted, fidgeting slightly before ceasing her movement when Chris whimpered at being jostled.

"I think we may be forming bonds with him." Sebastian rubbed his forehead. "Like Caregiver Bonds."

"Yeah. Maybe. I've never felt like this before. Never had a Little to care for." Kayla frowned, looking wistfully at Chris' sleeping form. "I couldn't just leave him there, Seb. He was so upset with himself and he'd wet himself too. It almost broke my heart to see it."

"You finding him was fate." Sebastian mused. "And then me coming in was also fate."

"Hopefully Chris doesn't fight fate then." She lapsed into silence after her final words, leaning her head on his arm where it rested around her shoulders.

"We can hope." He rubbed her shoulder with his thumb, soothing her to sleep.

~An Hour Later~

Sebastian startled awake as a knock from the door registered in his conscious, checking to make sure Chris and Kayla were still asleep. He carefully extracted himself from the cuddle pile and made his way to the door, wearing just a pair of basketball shorts.

He opened the door after unlocking it and squinted at Anthony Mackie. "What?"

"Hey, Man. Heard you weren't feeling well." Anthony greeted cheerfully.

"Stomach bug. Chris caught it too. Real nasty. But we decided to be miserable together." Sebastian hated lying, looking at Anthony's forehead rather than direct eye contact.

"I see. And who was the third person in the bed with you guys? We could see three pairs of legs." Anthony probed.

"Just a friend of mine." Sebastian didn't even try to lie, just fudged the truth a bit. After all, they had become friends over the course of the day so far.

"I see... And she's sick too?" Mackie tilted his head.

"She's taking care of us... Look, don't tell anyone but Chris is super sick. And she found him wandering around. He's pretty attached right now." Sebastian spoke pretty much the truth. "She's pretty great honestly."

"Aight, Man. I won't tell about your threeway. Feel better, dudes." Anthony handed him a bag of Sebastian and Chris' favorite treats before leaving. Sebastian shut the door, looking thoroughly flummoxed at how the encounter had gone.

He shook his head and set the bag on the counter in the kitchenette before getting a glass of water. He sipped it slowly before heading back into the bedroom to lay back down. The Romanian had realized what the feeling in his chest was, it wasn't quite love but it was getting there. They were HIS family now and no one would ruin that for him.


	5. Hero

Chris woke suddenly, jolting slightly as his heart raced. His eyes flew open the moment he realized he was being held, seeing a dark shirt under his head as he turned it carefully. His face pressed into a squishy chest which meant he was probably being held by a woman.

"Shh, Chrissy. Go nigh-nigh, baby. It's too early to be awake." A feminine voice came from the person he was cuddled up with, cementing that it was a woman. His body had switched from Fight Or Flight mode once the woman had spoken, soothing the Little side of him and by default the Big side.

"I'm Big." He was glad for the darkness, cheeks feeling hot.

"Still means it's too early to be awake. 3 am is no time to have an important discussion." Her voice was teasing, not affected by his words of being Big. "I can go sleep with Seb on the pull out bed in the living room. If you want."

That sent a fission of panic through him, his arms clutching onto her with no conscious thought on his part. He didn't want to sleep alone, the disorienting dreams would return if he was alone.

"No!" Chris was embarrassed that his voice cracked and that he was being so clingy. "I mean. It's late like you said. Just stay... With me. Please?"

"That's fine." Her fingers stroking through his hair felt so nice, easing his tension a bit. "We can talk in the morning after breakfast."

"Mhm." He hummed, pressing his face back into her chest where it had been when he woke up. Her heartbeat soothed him and he drifted off to sleep with an ease he hadn't had since before he signed onto Marvel for Captain America.

~Next morning~

The Little woke up to quiet voices above him and a big hand rubbing his neck, a smaller one stroking his cheek lightly. He was very tactile, needing plenty of touching and affection from people around him.

"Chris? You awake?" The girl from last night spoke gently and he grunted before hiding his face. "You aren't a morning person on either side."

"He usually drinks a bunch of coffee before working out." Sebastian's voice penetrated the fog in his brain and he sat up quickly. He scrambled back, away from Sebastian and ending up in the lap of the girl.

"Seb, you scared him." The brunette caretaker grinned, wrapping her arms around Chris protectively. He felt silly but also liked how she adjusted to make them both comfortable.

"Sorry, Chris. Sorry, Kayla." Sebastian smiled at the two. "Chris... I know you didn't want anyone to find out. Just know that neither of us will breathe a word of this to anyone else."

"Thank you... I don't want to lose my autonomy. Being able to make my own decisions." Chris frowned. "I've hidden it for so long... It's been 18 years. I'm 33. I can't let it be found out now."

"Honey, that may be. But you still need a caregiver." Kayla reminded him. "Your system clearly isn't working, Chris. Something needs to change."

"Yeah. Maybe when on tour, you and I share a suite and I take care of you so you aren't having breakdowns like this last one. And then Kayla takes care of you at home. Or she comes with us." Sebastian suggested.

"I literally can work anywhere. All my work is online." Kayla added, rubbing Chris' back.

"What about the press when they see you? What then?" Chris asked weakly, feeling the fog forming at the back of his mind. He was getting distressed by the conversation.

"Tell them she's your girlfriend." Sebastian shrugged. "No one will begrudge you romance when you've said that you want a family."

"Okay." Chris agreed, turning his head into the crook of Kayla's neck.

"Are you tired, Honey?" Kayla could feel his distress and started rocking them back and forth. The two caregivers could tell that he was close to dropping again.

"Yes, Mama." He whispered, his arms wrapping around her as he let himself slip back into Little-Space.

"Rest, Baby." She hummed softly, kissing his forehead. "Seb and I will be here when you wake."

"Daddy." Chris mumbled, grabbing Sebastian's sleeve tightly. Sebastian couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Daddy's here." Sebastian soothed, looking fondly at Chris who snuffled softly as the boy fell asleep.

"Looks like we've got our boy." Kayla smiled happily, looking at Sebastian.

"Yes, yes we do." Sebastian hummed, watching how their boy clung to both of them. "Looks like breakfast will wait."

"Yeah but that's okay. I'd rather he sleep enough. Plus he'll be plenty hungry when he wakes up." Kayla shifted her hold on the Little, getting more comfortable.


	6. Hello

"I DON'T WIKE IT!" Chris screamed, struggling against Sebastian as Kayla attempted to put a pull up on him.

"Chris, Sweetheart. You need protection. You're Big today but I don't want you to have an accident and ruin your pants, Love." Kayla soothed. "Please. For me and as soon as you get done with the panel today, you can take it off."

"No! I want to wear underwear!" Chris shouted, thrashing around and nearly knocking Kayla from the bed.

"Christopher Robert Evans! That is enough!" Sebastian spoke sharply, flipping Chris onto his stomach and landed two hard swats to the Little's bare bottom. This argument had been going on for over an hour and Sebastian was frustrated. "I will not tolerate you acting like this. You're Big? Prove it. Stop being like this and just wear the damn thing. Hell, I'll put one on if it makes you feel better."

Chris stared at Sebastian with huge blue eyes, hands covering his stinging bottom. He was processing the fact that he'd been spanked, he hadn't been spanked since he was about six years old. "Okay. Sebby has to wear one too."

Kayla took the opportunity to slide the pull-up onto Chris and helped him into his jeans. "Thank you, sweetheart. Go wait in the living room please."

"Okay." Chris repeated, kissing her cheek and made his way into the living room to wait.

"You do know you're putting a pull-up on." She turned to the Romanian. "You said you would and you aren't getting out of it."

"Fuck." Sebastian cursed, accepting the pull-up and waited for her to turn around. He stripped his jeans and boxers off, pouting as the white pull-up slid up his legs. "I feel stupid."

"Too bad, Honey. Chrissy has to wear one and you said if it made him happy." She turned back around, chuckling at the giant pout on his face. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a Little."

"What are you gonna do today?" Sebastian let her help adjust his pants to cover the pull-up.

"Do some work. I checked out of my hotel room since we've been staying in here anyways." Kayla shrugged. "All my work is online anyways."

"We'll have an hour break from noon to one. We could meet up for lunch." Sebastian offered.

"Sounds good." Kayla smiled at him. "Try to keep the focus off of him as much as you can, okay?"

"I'll try." Sebastian led the way to the living room where Chris waited on the couch.

"Don't wanna leave you." Chris looked sulky even though he was Big and perfectly capable of being reasonable right now.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Honey." Kayla hugged Chris as he got up. "It'll be fun. Tell Seb if you need anything."

"Will do." Chris nodded, hugging her back tightly before following Sebastian out the door.

~During the panel~

Chris wiggled in his seat, raking his nails up and down his thighs in agitation as the girl asked her question. He needed to pee but he didn't want to use the pull-up, feeling like it would prove Sebastian and Kayla right. He could hold it! He wasn't Little right now!

Sebastian had noticed Chris' agitation and rested his hand on the Little's thigh, pinning one hand down. "You good?" He whispered, leaning over to talk directly into Chris' ear.

Chris nodded shakily, trembling slightly. He was overtired and hungry but it was only 10:30 which meant an hour and a half until he could see Mama and hopefully nurse and nap. He slid his chair closer to Sebastian's, tucking himself under the Romanian's arm and praying he wouldn't drop.

Sebastian played it off as Chris being his best buddy and that they cuddled a good bit. He still flinched when the inevitable questions about who the third person in his Instagram photo was.

"My girlfriend." Chris answered it. "She took care of us while we were sick."

A clamor about Chris' girlfriend began, questions being shouted and chaos reigning until Robert took them in hand.

"I think Cap here still is a bit sick so he's gonna head off early. Buckaroo is gonna take him." Robert referenced how Bucky took care of Steve in the movie, linking it to Chris and Sebastian's friendship.

Sebastian helped Chris off stage and out of the room, picking the Little up as the blond started to cry. He'd wet himself during the clamoring, having gotten overwhelmed. Sebastian made his way to the elevator, simply kicking the hotel room door because his hands were full.

Kayla opened it, wearing a robe with wet hair. "Oh, Baby. Hurry hurry." She moved to let them in, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Mama!" Chris wailed loudly, having heard her voice. He wanted out of the adult clothes and the wet pull-up.

"Hold on, sugar. I'm getting your things ready." Kayla was quick to soothe, gathering the diapers and wiped. Sebastian carefully laid Chris down, taking off the boy's clothes and tossing them to be washed. Sebastian also removed his own shirt, Chris' tears and snot having soaked it. "My poor boy. What happened?"

"Had to potty!" Chris sniffled. "And got scared. Too loud, Mama!"

"It got too loud and it scared you? Poor munchkin. I bet that was really scary for you. Good thing Daddy was there, huh?" Kayla rubbed his belly before finishing the diaper change but left him undressed otherwise. "We're gonna try something new."

She sat at the head of bed, shrugging the robe off and brought him to rest against her bare chest. She had only had time to put on panties before they'd arrived so abruptly. Chris latched himself to her nipple, kneading the other side and sighing as his Mama's warm skin touched his own and her fruity yet chocolatey scent filled his nose.

It soothed some primal part of him, his brain sending out calming signals and strengthening the bond between them. Chris barely noticed Sebastian sitting by them until his legs were lifted into the Romanian's lap. He grunted slightly before resuming his nursing, swallowing the sweet milk tiredly.

"Daddy and Mama have you, Chrissy. You can let go now." Sebastian murmured, rubbing Chris' bare legs gently. The last part of Chris' Big mind slipped away as his Little mind took over completely for now, all tension slipping from his body. "Thankfully, today was the last day of the panel. And the start of our break begins tomorrow."

"He's gonna be getting a lot of Little Time then." She smiled at the Little as he snuffled against him. "How about a quick nap and then Daddy can order lunch? Does that sound good, Chrissy?"

The Baby Little hummed in agreement, touching her face curiously and she kissed his palm. He reached his hand out to Sebastian and grunted when the Romanian just looked confused.

"Kiss his hand, Sebby. That's what he wants." Kayla looked amused. The brunet caregiver kissed Chris' hand gently, seeing the Little smile around the nipple in his mouth. "Happy boy."

"Our happy boy." Sebastian clarified, chuckling and resuming his massage of Chris' legs.


	7. Honor

Sebastian watched Chris napping next to Kayla, the Little having moved to lay on the side away from Sebastian. He switched to watching Kayla work, the young woman now wearing a sports bra. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, the tip of her tongue peeking out between her lips slightly and a quiet humming came from her throat.

She was the epitome of focus, working diligently on her project for work. He couldn't help but stroke back an errant piece of hair that kept falling into her face. His cheeks heated when she kissed his palm gently in thanks, smiling.

"Thanks." Her voice was low, mindful of the Little that would be upset if disturbed from his nap. "Can you order the lunch? He's going to be waking up."

"I'll be back then." He grabbed his phone from the night stand and left the room, sitting on the couch to order. Sebastian blinked as Kayla made her way out of the bedroom, automatically opening his arms for her to perch in his lap. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, listening to him order lunch. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted a change of scenery." Kayla nodded against him, soaking in his body heat. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling how she melted into him with a sigh.

"We have been in there a lot, haven't we? Maybe we should have Chris play in here rather than be cooped up in there just watching movies." Sebastian suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." She agreed, nuzzling his neck softly. "Ugh... Both of you are always so warm and it's entirely unfair. Feel!" She stuck her cold hand onto his neck and he flinched.

"Fuck! Why are you so cold? It's not even cold in here." Sebastian grunted, grabbing her hands and blowing hot air on them. "Jesus, Kayla."

"Poor circulation." The brunette caregiver joked. "Nah, I don't really know why. But it sucks in the winter cause where I'm from, it gets pretty cold in the winter."

"Where are you from?" Sebastian questioned curiously.

"Wisconsin." She hummed. "In the woods. I inherited a house."

"Huh. That's pretty cool." Sebastian mused, squeezing her gently. "Well, maybe we can see if Chris is up to going to your house if that's okay."

"I'd like for you guys to see it." The young woman smiled at him and then moved as someone knocked on the door. Sebastian accepted the tray with their lunch and shut the door, moving to the tray on the table as footsteps came from the bedroom. Their sleepy Little stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Hey, Baby. C'mere. Daddy got us lunch."

"Yay Daddy." Chris mumbled, wandering over and sitting between his caregivers. "Hungy."

"I got some nuggets and pasta for you." Sebastian uncovered one of the plates. "Careful, it's hot."

"Yes, Daddy." Chris hugged the other male, nuzzling his Daddy's warm skin happily before turning to Mama and getting a kiss.

"Eat up, Baby. You're looking too peaky." Kayla tutted, looking at him fondly. "Daddy got you lots of it."

"Eat too." Chris demanded and stared at her until Daddy gave her a plate of food.

"Yes, yes." Kayla agreed. "I'll eat. You eat now too, Baby."

Sebastian chuckled in amusement, eating his own lunch as he watched them. Chris devoured his entire plate of pasta and nuggets, Kayla eating more slowly and occasionally poking a bit of bread into Chris' mouth.

"How about you play in here, Sugar?" Sebastian tugged Chris into his lap and cuddled his giggling Little.

"Toys!" Chris squirmed free and toddled into the bedroom as Sebastian followed.

"You need a clean diaper first, Honey." He lifted the blond under the armpits and laid him down on the bed, tickling him as Chris squealed. He changed the squirmy boy and then grabbed the bag of toys that Chris shoved into his chest. "Good job, buddy!"

"Hurry, Daddy!" Chris giggled, toddling away and out into the living room. "Mama!"

"Yes, baby?" She smiled at him, wearing a kidnapped sweater that belonged to Sebastian.

"Love you!" Chris screamed happily, cuddling into Mama's lap for a minute.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Kayla kissed his temple as Sebastian dumped the few toys on the floor. "Chrissy, what do you say about Mama getting you some more toys?"

"Pease?" He stared at her with shining blue eyes.

"I'll order some to be shipped to my house. Would you like to stay at Mama's house for a bit?" She prompted gently.

"See my Scotty and sissies?" Chris knew he usually went to Boston when he wasn't filming.

"We can see them too. But I want to have you be Little for awhile until we do go visit." The dark haired girl soothed, stroking Chris' hair as he looked at her uncertainly.

"Otay." Chris agreed easily enough and slid down to play with Daddy.


	8. Hippocampus

Chris' phone was ringing incessantly, his mother calling him repeatedly and it was annoying Kayla. Chris was so far in his Little-Space that he wouldn't be able to make any decisions for awhile.

"Do you want me to just answer it and say he's too sick to talk?" Sebastian offered.

"She'll probably still demand to talk to him." She ran her fingers through Chris' hair as he napped with his head on her chest.

"Hello, Lisa." Sebastian chose to answer the phone anyways, looking at Kayla apologetically. She huffed quietly, narrowing her eyes at the Romanian. "Chris cannot come to the phone right now. He's very ill and he's sleeping right now but I can take a message."

"I want to talk to my son." Lisa hissed, not wasting time.

"He's sleeping. The stress from the promotional tour got to him." Sebastian made his voice firm. "He will be unavailable for quite some time."

"He's probably busy with that girl." Lisa sounded angry.

"He's sleeping, Lisa. He really needs his rest and I'm not waking him up." Sebastian sounded a bit growly. "I'll tell him you called when he wakes up. Goodbye, Lisa."

He hung up on the woman, silencing Chris' phone and right after another call from Lisa showed up on the screen. Sebastian dropped Chris' phone into Kayla's purse and sighed.

"That was a clusterfuck." Kayla sighed also, cuddling Chris carefully and stroking his hair as he napped.

"Yeah..." Seb agreed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. He scooted as close as he could get with Chris positioned the way he was. The Romanian liked being close to them.

"Wait... Give me his phone." Kayla asked suddenly and Sebastian obeyed with a confused look.

"Here." Seb handed over the phone and watched her unlock it, sending Lisa to voicemail yet again and then opening Chris' contacts. She selected Scott and pressed call.

"Chris?" Scott answered quickly.

"Chris is sleeping. He's exhausted from the tour. I know you don't know me but I'm Chris' girlfriend." Kayla had figured if she could get Scott on her side then Lisa would leave them alone.

"Sure you are. Chris is a Little." Scott snorted.

"You knew? And didn't say anything?" Kayla blinked.

"He kept my secret. So I'll keep his." Scott made his way to his bedroom and shut the door.

"Okay so you know I'm not his girlfriend. But Seb and I are his caregivers. He's gonna need some serious Little time and I'm taking him to my house for awhile." Kayla informed Scott. "We'll come to Boston once he's feeling better and if he wants to see you while he's Little, then we'll call. Okay? I'm not trying to push you guys away but he needs some structure for a bit."

"How bad is he?" Scott's voice was quiet.

"If he had been left any longer, he would have been hospitalized because he was hitting past his limit." Sebastian spoke now. "He seriously needs this."

"I'll get Mom to back off. Chris needs to be Little." Scott's voice was stronger. He wanted to help his brother. "Thank you. For calling."

"You're his brother. And you've kept his secret too." Kayla held tighter to Chris' sleeping body. "He asked about going to see his Scotty and his sissies too."

"I love him. Can I send him some cute stuff?" Scott had secretly been stockpiling things he thought Chris would like.

"Sure. I'll give you the address after though. If I keep talking any longer, he'll wake up." Kayla laughed slightly.

"Thank you." Scott meant it from deep inside him.

"You're welcome, Scott." Kayla smiled and Scott hung up. "There's Mother Evans dealt with."

"Smart." Seb looked at her fondly, kissing her lips gently.

"No, Daddy. Mine." Chris pushed at Sebastian, looking adorably grumpy as he woke up. He squirmed his way up and kissed Mama's lips. Littles didn't really have sexual feelings but they could fall in love.

"Won't you share with Daddy?" Kayla teased, rubbing Chris' back gently and kissing his forehead. He was in no place to talk about feelings right now. That discussion could wait.

"Mine." Chris insisted, nuzzling his Mama.

"Yes, yours." Kayla agreed, smiling.

"Sorry, Chrissy." Sebastian chuckled.

"Mm." Chris gave Sebastian a Look and then closed his eyes.

 


End file.
